


Flower Crowns and Tattoos

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Older guy, Smut, younger girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is 20 years old, wears his heart on his skin, and he has lived enough of his life to have made many mistakes, but this isn’t one. Rae isn’t one. Rae Richards is 16, she wears her heart on her head and is more sophisticated then she seems.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He wears his heart on his skin; she wears hers in her hair.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short, and does not necessarily dive straight into the story, but that is because it is too introduce the characters and how they meet, anyway I hope you enjoy!

_“Fair flowers are not left standing along the wayside long. ”_

“Harry” An overly loud voice called from what seemed like only inches away from Harry’s head, causing him to jump up in shock, a reflex he wished only worked when necessary, and this was most likely not necessary. As Harry jumped forward with force he was quick to learn that the loud voice _was_ only inches away as his forehead collided with another, one of which belonged to his excessively chirpy and _loud_ roommate, Niall.

Niall Horan was more often than not, overly happy and significantly loud. His voice, which was laced with a thick Irish accent, never went by unnoticed to the ears of anyone who had ever heard him before. His smile was radiant and his personality was clean, however, no matter how charming and delightful he sounded, at times Niall Horan was a pain in the ass. Given, that ass was normally Harry’s, but a pain in the ass nonetheless. 

Harry rubbed furiously at the bump that had already begun to form on his head as he moaned about the headache that had now begun to arise. Niall sat in front of him, his hand also clutched to his head, however, unlike Harry, he was giggling profusely at the situation that had just taken place.  
“Did you want something?” Harry grumbled out as he pushed Niall’s body away from him with his unoccupied hand.  
“Milk”  
“Milk?”  
“Yes, Milk.” Niall snickered out, the situation only becoming more amusing by the second in his eyes.  
“You woke me up _, ever so peacefully_ ” Harry’s voice depended in sarcasm as he spoke. “To tell me you wanted milk?”  
“Yes.”  
“You couldn’t get this milk yourself?” Harry growled as he pushed Niall’s body back once again in antagonism.  
“Because, the shop is a 15 minute drive away, and I don’t have my license” Niall grinned, his smile stretched wide across his face reviling his perfectly straight teeth. Harry sighed, wishing he had remembered that minor detail before losing what seemed like almost all of his sanity, and cursing out his friend’s stupidity.  
“So can you please go get us some?” Niall asks calmly, seeing that the frustration and reluctance that was just showing had now settled to a mild annoyance.

… 

It was not long until Harry found himself reluctantly staggering through the isle of the supermarket still half asleep looking for milk. With each step he took throughout the store he became more and more annoyed with idea of Niall still having put off getting his license. As soon as he located the dairy product he proceeded as fast as possible to what seemed like the only register that was open. Within seconds of lining up at the register Harry noticed the face of the girl who was serving. Her eyes were a calming and intriguing blue, and her face had a subtle light tone to it. Her hair was that of straight blonde locks of which made her look seamlessly innocent, and atop of her head sat a simple and unique flower crown.

As the person before Harry took hold of their bags and left, he stepped forward, placing the carton of milk before the captivating girl before him.  
“Hello” She murmured out quietly, her voice weak and somewhat squeaky, yet adorable to Harry’s ears.  
“Hi” Harry returned, his voice much deeper then hers with a gravely tone to it. Harry watched the girl before him scan the carton of milk when he noticed her name badge across her right side chest. It read _Rae_ and Harry could not help but think of how beautifully simple her name was, and how much it suited her.  
“Would that be all?” Rae asked, her voice still remaining quiet and she stared back at Harry, her eyes glancing down towards the scatterings of tattoo’s that laced his arms.  
“Yes, thanks”  
“That’s $2.40” She spoke as Harry handed her the correct change with a large smile swept over his face. 

As Rae easily tore the receipt from the dispenser and handed it to Harry he took hold of the piece of paper and remained at the register before her, staring at her eyes with a smirk on his face causing Rae cheeks to turn into a flaming red. Rae’s hands moved slowly from the side of her body to her head, allowing her to adjust the flower crown she was wearing. It displayed a range of vibrant colours and highlighted the brightness in her eyes.  
“Do you star at girls often?” Rae asked shyly, inwardly cringing and her attempt to flirt.  
“Only the one’s that lure my in with the gorgeous eyes and charismatic choice in headbands.” Harry replied wittily, much to Rae’s surprise. The tattoo’s that littered Harry’s skin gave of a sense of, well, a lack of education.  
“It’s a flower crown.” Rae murmured and Harry simply chuckled in return.  
“Well, it suits you, it highlights you beauty”  
And if possible, that one comment caused Rae’s cheeks to blush a deeper red, the sincerity in Harry’s voice left butterflies in her stomach.   
“Um, thank you…”  
“Harry.”  
“Thank you Harry”  
“You’re welcome, Rae” Harry finished as he grabbed his milk and left the store, leaving a confused Rae to realize that her name was printed on the badge she was required to wear when working.

As Rae tried to ignore the flushed feeling she was experiencing, she began to fiddle and fidget with items that lay on the counter around her. Upon doing so she stumbled across the receipt for Harry’s milk. Picking the receipt up with the intention to crumble it and put it in the bin Rae noticed what seemed like writing on the back, far too much to be a simple signature. Turing the thin paper over Rae read the text that was written in clear and simple font.

_Maybe you could show me how to make one of those ‘flower crowns’ sometime, I think I could pull it of. ;) Harry. xxx-xxx-xxx_

Rae read over the note again and again, almost memorizing every word to memory, and defiantly memorizing the number, though she would never admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_“Tattoos, after all, are a passionate, usually doomed assertion of mastery of your own destiny, or at least a defiant embrace of one that you cannot control.”_ **

Movie night has been an annual event for Niall and Harry since they moved in together and became increasingly aware of how little of a social life they have. Ever first Sunday of the month, Harry and Niall log onto the local cinema’s website, spend 2 hours searching and arguing over which movie to go see before eventually agreeing to usually either some blockbuster action flick they have both been dying to see, or some chick flick that they are only going to go see cause apparently it is really good, okay. This time, it was the latter.

Somehow Harry found himself with the unfortunate task of having to buy the tickets to the sappy movie they agreed to watch, as Niall stood far left laughing as hard as he possibly could when he was asked.  
“Movie night with the girlfriend aye?”  
“Um, no, with the best mate” He replied, looking over his shoulder and pointing to Niall. As soon as Niall realized what Harry said however, the blonde instantly quieted and stood up straight, attempting to push out any muscles he had in an effort to look masculine.

As Harry re-approached Niall, his face gave of a glint of smugness at Niall’s sudden change in poster and increase in his level of seriousness. Niall let out a huff of anger, though he looked more like a grumpy puppy rather than an intimidating man, and took off in front of Harry heading towards their theater. Harry followed closely by, trying his best not to laugh at his friend in order to avoid an even more irritated blonde. However, It didn’t take long for Niall’s anger to flatten and for him to talk to Harry again, in fact, when Harry counted the furthest he got was to 10 seconds before Niall turned around and made some comment about some fit bird wearing a flower crown. Harry looked at the girl Niall pointed at absentmindedly before making any connection. 

A smirk instantly rose to Harry’s face in recognition of the girl before him. Rae.  
“I’ll be back” Harry spoke slyly to Niall, his eyes never leaving the girl before him as he walked off in order to approach her.  
“Is my phone broken?” Harry spoke quietly as he approached Rae. Her body whipped around in shock as she replied.  
“What?”  
“Is my phone broken, cause last week, I gave this insanely pretty girl my number, and so far, I haven’t gotten even so much as a text”

Rae’s face turned red as she recognized Harry’s face.   
“Um…” Rae was unsure of what to say in return, put off by Harry’s charming yet inquisitive comment.  
“I like your Tattoo” Rae fumbled out, trying to change the subject.  
“Which one?” Harry chuckled. Rae began to admire his arm, which was full of scattered images, some she was sure meant absolutely nothing to anyone let alone Harry. As Rae glanced over his clearly defined muscles, her eyes focused on the largest Tattoo placed on his shoulder, the artwork was amazing and it gave Harry a sense of mystery.  
“The ship.” She answered softly, her eyes still focused on his inked skin. “Does it mean anything?” She glanced up, intending to hear his answer for all it was worth.  
“Just a really big Titanic fan?” Harry joked out, unsure of how Rae would react. Thankfully for Harry, Rae let out a small and charming giggle, which caused Harry to smile. 

“What movie are you seeing?” It was Harry’s turn to change the subject now.  
“Nothing, I mean, we were going to see growing pains, but it turns out its 18+ so we can’t, but Amy here” Rae points over her shoulder to her friends who was obviously flirting with a ticketer who was having none of it. “Is still trying.”  
Harry laughed along with Rae as she rambled on before her statement slicked inside of his head.  
“Wait, how old are you?” Harry asked obviously panicked.  
“16” Rae retorted abstractedly before looking up and noticing the shocked expression on Harry’s face. “Why?” Rae asked hesitantly. “Is that a problem?”  
“I’m 20”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah. Oh”  
“Um, well I better go, should probably go a stop Amy from climbing over the counter and sucking the ticketer’s dick as a last resort or something.” Rae chuckled out, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. Harry just nodded along as he rubbed the back of his neck, turning around to see Niall standing where he left him, looking rather impatient.   
“Yeah, well I better get back to my friend there too” He mumbled out in return.

The two of them stood awkwardly for a few moments before slowly moving away from each other uncomfortably.  
As Harry returned to Niall, he was met with a confused expression over the blonde’s face.  
“What was with that? Did you fuck up and say something stupid, cause dude, you were getting in at the start there, then all of a sudden you’re walking back here awkward as fuck”  
Harry walked off toward the theater trying to avoid Niall’s question, however, Niall didn’t let that happen so easily.  
“Hello! Harry? What happened dude?”  
Harry sighed and faced Niall.  
“She’s 16”  
“What? Then why were you hittin’ on ‘er?”  
“I didn’t know she was 16 when I started!” Harry grumbled before storming off and into the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**_“The earth laughs in flowers.”_ **

At the age of 20, house parties, beers, and sex are common occurrences that fill each and every person’s social calendar, and tonight, it was no different. Harry and Niall had managed to drag themselves from home in order to attend a party that Niall had heard about sometime through out the week.

Upon arriving at the party, neither Niall nor Harry were disappointed as the scene before them was just as stereotypical as any other party they had been too. Niall left Harry behind as he saw a familiar face and raced into the house in front of them. Harry stood and admired the setting, flashing to thoughts of him being in some American movie about teenagers and frat parties. The house before him had a American suburbia feel to it, which made it feel out of place in the small English town. Music thumped loudly from the stereo and shook the ground surrounding it. People pilled into and from the house, and if anyone where trying to keep track of numbers (which was most unlikely) they would have been struggling greatly. 

Chuckling to himself at the scene that was carrying out in front of him, Harry finally strode forward and made his way inside, but not before colliding with the stumbling body of an obviously drunk blonde. Harry staggered backward trying to regain his footing as the girl he crashed into landed harshly on the concrete of the entrance, wincing as she landed.  
“Whoa! You okay?” Harry asked, his head spinning as he tried to gain perception of what had just happened. His head turned to the ground allowing him t take in the sight of the girl who had fell.  
Recognition of her face overcame him quickly and caused him to laugh while shaking his head.

 “Wow, I thought you were a decent guy but now you’re laughing at me, thanks.” The blonde mumbled out bitterly as she stood up, brushing herself down, though she had nothing on her. She bent down and picked up the flower crown, which she assumed must have fallen off her head during  _her_  fall. Harry simply laughed again.  
“Stop with the laughing, I get it, A girl running into you and falling is funn-“ She cut her sentence short as she turned her face up, her eyes meeting that of the man she had run into.  
“Harry.”  
“Rae.” Harry returned, tipping his head in greeting and smirking at the situation.

“You could’ve at least helped me up” Rae mumbled, trying her best not to laugh or smile. Harry pulled his face in a tight line, trying to compete with her effort, however it didn’t take long for both of them to fail as they burst out into a stream of loud and obnoxious laughter. As their laughter slowly died down, Harry spoke up.  
“What are you doin’ here?” He asked softly, the smile on his face not faltering just yet.  
“It’s my brother’s party.” She explains and Harry nod’s in understanding as she continues. “And we have this deal that as long as he lets me drink and do whatever else, I won’t tell mum and dad how the vase’s were broken.” Harry chuckles.  
“Why are you here?” Rae asks, extending her ‘you’ and clarifying any doubt had about her being drunk.  
“Niall heard about this party during the week, so we rocked up.” He chortled, taking hold of Rae’s arm and pulling her out of the doorway to sit on the front lawn, hoping that at least that way, her disorientation and lack of coherency wouldn’t affect her as much as it were when she was walking-or stumbling- around. 

“Why are we sitting?” Rae asked softly, her voice hinting that she was now becoming tired.  
“Because if we don’t, I’m scared you’ll fall”. Harry answered, his tone reflecting Rae’s, though with a sense of care that made her feel calm and comforted.  
“Okay”  
Rae and Harry were sitting directly aside from each other, their closeness allowed for Rae to rest her head on Harry’s shoulder as she struggled to keep her eyes open, it also allowed for Harry to feel the shiver that ran up Rae’s spine.  
“You cold?”  
Rae simply nodded, trying her best not to shiver again, digging her head into Harry’s shoulder.  
“Comon, we can go inside.”

Harry stood up, and quickly took hold of the pale and petite girl’s hand as she followed, stumbling slightly on her rising.   
Leading her slowly inside, Harry directed Rae up the stairs, taking each step gently and at one time. As the reached the clearing Harry had to ask Rae where to go, and was half heartedly pointed to the direction of her room, and within minutes, Rae was laying softly on her bed, struggling to keep her eyes open and clinging onto Harry’s arm, holding him beside her, wanting him to stay. 

“You’re really nice” Rae whispered out, her mouth struggling to stay in time with her thoughts as her words slurred almost together.  
“And when you were talking to me at work, you had in, like straight away, but then you had to go and be 20 and illegal, so any dream I had about fucking you was gone. Whoosh.”  
Harry was taken back slightly from the crudeness of Rae’s little speech, but found it funny nonetheless. Rae sat up and Harry watched her carefully, making sure she was not going to vomit, or roll off her bed and onto the floor; he however, defiantly did not expect her to push her body forward onto his. Rae’s lips collided roughly with Harry’s and her lips moved sloppily, her inhibitions altered by the alcohol she had consumed.

Harry gently pushed Rae’s body from him, being careful not to offend the younger girl, only trying to calm her down and let her sleep. As Rae’s head lightly hit her pillow she feel asleep almost instantly and Harry felt a wave of relief rush over him, however his mind was the holder of many conflicting thoughts and feelings of apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I'm actually really surprised with my self in terms of how quickly i was able to update the next chapter. But i suppose that could be due to the fact that i actually find this story the easiest to write, also, it could be due to the fabulous feedback you guys have been giving me. So again, please review. It encourages me to write, and update faster! 
> 
> For fic updates follow @helloboysupdate on twitter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, What! I'm updating...AGAIN, but it's only been like 3 days :o.  
> Wow I know guys, i don't even know what is happening, something must be in the water, but anyway enjoy!

**_“Show me a man with a tattoo and I’ll show you a man with an interesting past.”_ **

 

Waking up in the mornings has always been a difficult task to perform, and even when he did manage to lift his body up and remove himself from the warm comfort of his bed, his mind never seemed to cooperate, leaving him heavy eyed and constantly yawning. However, Harry's task was made a little easier this morning. As he forced himself from his covers and rubbed his hands over his eyes, slapping his cheeks to stimulate his dreary form, his phone vibrated erratically on his bed side table followed by the loud blasts of his text-tone. Harry's body slumped in place before he sighed and reached over to his phone. Clicking onto the home button in order to light up his phone screen, the number that was displayed was not familiar to Harry, and the curiosity of who had text him urged him to unlock his phone and read the message that had been left.

**_I am soooo sorry about last night!_ **

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, still unsure of who the text was from he replied.

**_Um, its okay? And sorry, but who is this?_ **

Harry hoped that didn't sound rude, he didn't particularly want to get on the bad side of someone he didn't even know the name of yet.

**_Omg! I'm so stupid. I forgot you wouldn't have my number! Xx Rae_ **

Harry clicked instantly and found his face had set to display what he would describe as a mix between a cringe and a smile. His memory of last night was clear, after all, he was not the one that passed out drunk on his bed after forcing himself onto the person who had helped him get there safely, not that Harry was mad. He was more confused with the whole situation. Rae had seemed like such a nice girl, but her age is an undeniable factor that should be taken into consideration.

 

Harry tapped his phone screen once in order to light the screen once again after it having gone dim due to the lack of activity. It didn't take him long to make the decision of saving Rae's number. He was positive that was a harmless act if anything. And replying to her would be much the same.

**_Oh! well hi!_ **

Harry cringed.

**_hi xx_ **

Her message was simple, and average, however Harry still managed to find a smile creep upon his face, and a blush form in his cheeks. It had been 3 years since Harry graduated, but somehow he felt as if he were back in high school again and if he had never encountered a girl before. But he has. He defiantly has, and even though he was the one that mustered up the though to begin with, he resents that statement entirely.

 

Harry's phone vibrated in his hand. Rae had replied once more.

**_I really am sorry about last night, thank you though Xx_ **

 

\---

 

Walking into the quiet and endearing café, Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty, noticing every little detail, which would have persuaded her to pick this place. Looking from side to side as he entered through the door, it didn’t take long for him to notice the slim and pale girl sitting by herself. She wore a simple white cardigan and a sunflower featured flower-crown, making him smile at the brightness that seemed to glow from her body, even as she sat simply by herself.

“Harry! Hi” Harry heard a somewhat high-pitched voice call before him. He watched Rae as she rose from her seat and made her way over to him, greeting him with a hug that made him feel warm and comfortable beyond compare.   
“Hello Rae” Harry chuckled out lowly as he followed the radiant girl back to the table she parted from only second before.  
“So I didn’t know what you drink so I just ordered you a latte cause everyone seems to have latte’s these days, not me though, I tend to like Mocha’s, I suppose I just don’t like the strength of coffee, but anyway I also got one of those really yummy looking breaky muffins to share, because I’m sorry, I couldn’t help my self!” Rae rambled and Harry struggled to wipe the amused smile from his face. She was quite obviously nervous, though he had no idea why; he was the one that stood outside for 15 minutes battling with his thoughts.

 

“Thanks, Rae” Harry acknowledged. Harry tried not to notice Rae blush as she tilted her head towards the ground, murmuring a simple ‘it’s okay’ in return. Rae was intriguing, and though he was unsure of the circumstances, Harry was interested to see where this would go. Whatever this was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_“ A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.”_ **

20 questions was a game that had not been played by Harry since he was experiencing the confusing age of 16. Back then, he sat silently in his room as his thumbs tapped on the keyboard of his new flip phone he had bought himself with the money he had managed to save up over Christmas. He had only just received Kasey Cod’s number that day, and had been spending the past 4 hours texting her back and forth before she suggested the game, and it wasn’t long before a few other, more _intense_ suggestions were thrown Harrys way. However, a point should be made that Harry was 16 back then; A clumsy and pubescent teenager who craved any type of female attention, and that was not who he was now. Now, many things had changed, for example, this time, as he played 20 questions, he was sat before his opponent. However, the age of the opponent admittedly had not changed.

Rae sat comfortably on Harry’s bed, wrapped up in the blanket he had offered her upon arrival into his chilly room. During winter Harry and Niall managed to rug up as best as they could in order to avoid a jump in energy bills, and in summer, the two were seen almost daily at the local swimming pool trying to achieve the same outcome. The two faced each other, with little distance between them as the came up with questions to throw at each other. The first question to leave Rae’s mouth was not one that Harry would have considered surprising, considering he had asked himself the exact same thing only moments before. And so had Niall.

“Why did you invite me over here, Harry?” Rae’s voice was almost like a whisper, though her tone was much more enticing, almost seductive in a way. As she spoke she shook her head, pushing the hair from her eyes. Today, unlike every other time Harry had been in her company, Rae’s head was lacking her usual attire. Instead, her usual accessory of a flower crown sat beside her on the bed. It was the first thing she did as she sat down, and it was the first thing Harry was aware of.

 

“Because, I like spending time with you” Harrys tone was that of an uncertain mix, and it was no missed by Rae.  
“Is that a question?”   
And Harry sighed. He didn’t know. In his head, the memory of Rae’s age kept pounding loudly, begging for attention, but his heart enjoyed her company, her personality.  
“No.” Harry decided. “No its not. I like spending time with you.”

“So we are no longer tip-toeing around the whole age factor and just ignoring it now?”  
“I think I’ve decided that there is no age factor”

Rae nodded her head in understanding before looking to the bed beneath her, he head bowing in a sudden addition of bashfulness. A red tint appeared in her cheeks as she took on the meaning of Harry’s words. There was no longer a boundary between them.

 

“My turn for a question then” Harry states, breaking the silence, which was in no way uncomfortable, however it was daunting to Harry. Rae nodded in confirmation, signalling for him to continue.

“Tell me about yourself” Rae laughed lightly at Harry’s use of words. Could he have not used something so corny? So expected?

“That isn’t even a question.”  
“Okay then.” Harry nodded in understanding. She was right, it wasn’t a question. “What should I know about you?” He smirked this time. Rae could tell Harry was good at playing whatever game he had conjured up.

“I’m too old for you”  
Harry’s right eyebrow rose in response, sending a questioning glance Rae’s way.  
“Mentally I mean. You seem easily challenged. I’m not.” Rae’s face had gained a smirk also, matching Harry’s as if it where the same. She could play this game too.

 

“You’re okay.” Harry laughed.  
“So I passed the test?” Rae smirked once again, showing Harry she knew what he was playing at.  
“I suppose so.”  
“Well that’s no fun, what are we going to do now.” She teased. Harry watched her cautiously as her right hand moved from her lap to her head, pushing her hand through her hair before roughing it up lightly in order to give it some height. She was acting to blasé towards the whole situation, and Harry could tell she was going to ignore him until he spoke up again. She reached beside her, picking up the flower crown she had discarded when she arrived, placing it on her head before reaching over and taking hold of Harry’s phone which sat on his bedside table, checking her reflection on the screen and placing it back down.  
“No idea. I might go ask Niall if he would want to join us, we could play a board game you know, they’re no fun with just two people” Harry’s voice was teasing as he rose from the bed, indicating that he would in fact keep to his words.  


“Don’t be a dick” Rae hissed out. Harry clutched his chest, feigning hurt.  
“Harsh Rae, word hurt you know” he spoke as he moved closer towards her. Rae rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, before smiling up at Harry’s face, which had moved, increasingly closer to her own.

“Ever heard of personal space?” She asked, her voice softer now.  
“Ever shut up?” Rae went to shake her head, but on return Harry’s hand took a gentle hold of her face, softly stopping her movements, before tilting his head slowly and moving in, his lips attaching to Rae’s in a soft, sweet and captivating kiss.


End file.
